1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a schedule-managing apparatus and more particularly to a schedule-managing apparatus adopting a portable compact display screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional schedule managing apparatus there is one shown in FIG. 11 (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1-175069). The schedule-managing apparatus comprises a processing/control section 2; a display section 3 (liquid crystal display); and a transparent tablet 1, overlaid on the display section 3, for inputting a coordinate. When a user indicates a date of a calendar displayed on the display section 3 with a pen, the transparent tablet 1 detects the indicated portion and outputs a signal indicating the indicated position to the processing/control section 2. Based on the signal, the processing/control section 2 causes the display section 3 to display a time zone of a stored schedule corresponding to the indicated date.
When an operator wants to copy a schedule (copy processing), as is shown in FIG. 12, the operator selects a to-be-copied schedule with a pen (steps S101 and S102). The processing/control section 2 decides whether a registered schedule is present at the position indicated with the pen (step S102). If YES, the content of the schedule corresponding to the indicated position is stored in a storing portion (step S103). Then, when the operator indicates a position of a date on which the schedule is to be copied, with the pen or a finger, the content of the schedule stored in the storing portion is displayed (copied) at the indicated position (steps S104 and S105) under the control of the processing/control section 2. An operation for moving the schedule of a date in a calendar to a position of a different date is performed similarly.
In the conventional schedule-managing apparatus, however, an image displayed on the screen cannot be moved while the operator is performing a schedule-moving or schedule-copying operation. Thus, a position to which a schedule is moved or a position onto which the schedule is copied is limited within a specific time zone, for example, the same month as displayed on the display section 3. In particular, the operator is inconventional when using a portable compact schedule-managing apparatus because it has a small display.
In addition, while the operator is performing a schedule-moving or schedule-copying operation, the operator cannot confirm whether or not the schedule has been stored in the storing portion or cannot check the content of the schedule stored in the storing portion.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved schedule-managing apparatus capable of moving or copying a schedule to other date, for example to other month than that displayed on the display section at the time when a starting date of moving or copying is stored in a storing portion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a schedule-managing apparatus which allows an operator to check whether a schedule of a date has been stored in the storing portion or check the content of the stored schedule while the operator is executing an operation of moving or copying the schedule of the date to a different date.